


In adoration of Emperor Hux

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: The Emperor and his Hound [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Husbands, Kylo Ren would literally do anything to please his Emperor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a good Hound. And a good Hound does everything to please his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In adoration of Emperor Hux

When Kylo Ren comes back from his latest mission, former General Hux of the First Order now Emperor and Protector of the Galaxy is sitting on his throne of ivory and gold, regal and majestic like a god.

He speaks (“ _Please, leave us_ ”) and suddenly the Throne Room is empty and silent, it's only the two of them surrounded by fine marbles and inlaid durasteel.

It's only Hux and Ren, _the Emperor and his Hound_ , their breaths echoing through the room as if the imperial palace itself was alive.

“Lord Ren...my beloved Commander Lord Ren.”

Hux's voice is low and calm.

Kylo Ren bows down before the long stairway that leads to the throne, eyes downcast in reverence.

Force knows how much Emperor Hux loves this side of Kylo Ren. His absolute need of someone to worship. His dedication at serving.

His desperate need of a Master to please.

“My Emperor...”, he whispers.

His voice is husky and arousing.

Hux grins in delight.

“Tell me you wiped out the last bulwark of the Resistance, Ren. I need to hear good news, since I spent the whole day rotting with ennui.”

The knight stands up slowly, kilometric legs wrapped in a pair of tight, black pants.

Shortly after being crowned, Hux ordered him to stop wearing his stupid helmet and he did without complaints.

Now the scar on his face (a lovely gift from the scavenger girl who nearly killed him) is barely visible, just a rosy bruise on his utterly pale skin.

He loves to trace it with his fingers, while Kylo sits at the feet of the throne like the obedient pet he's meant to be.

“Yes, my Emperor, I did. The Resistance is gone for good.”

Hux's eyes shine in triumph, darkening in the orange light of the sunset.

“I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Ren. Now come here...time for your reward.”

Kylo Ren shivers with anticipation, as he climbs the stairs with long steps.

His Emperor opens his legs, allowing him to kneel between his thighs.

“I would gladly walk through hell barefoot and blindfolded, if you asked me to”, he whispers.

His warm breath tickles the Emperor's inner thigh, easily getting through the light fabric of his trousers.

“I know, Ren. Otherwise, I wouldn't reward you so generously for your undisputable loyalty.”

The dark-haired knight knows better that it's time for him to get what he craves for. Without waiting for a formal invitation, he pulls down Hux's pants and lets his cock spring free.

Here it is, his reward. Hard and wet, ready for him.

“I suppose my Sire is happy to see me.”

An icy gaze meets his.

“Did I allow you to speak, Ren?”

“No, my Emperor.”

“Then don't, Ren. Remember, you're here to take your prize, not to have a conversation.”

Kylo Ren is a good Hound: he obeys.

Suddenly, Hux's cock is deep in his throat, pleasurably constricted by his muscles and caressed by his sleek tongue.

The Emperor can do anything but moan and moan, tangle his finely jeweled fingers to his raven locks and cum in his warm mouth with a muffled groan.

The knight is pleased to swallow every single drop of his come and even lick his tip clean.

“Good boy”, the Emperor whispers.

Kylo Ren sits comfortably at his feet, a satisfied look in his face.

“Anything for you”, he hums.

Hux starts to pet his hair in response.

 

 


End file.
